


Of Course

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), divorced! Joonmyun, florist! Sehun, soft! Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: Sehun secretly wished someone out there would send him flowers every month. He thought it was so sweet, so he didn’t understand why Junmyeon looked so sad every time he received them. (Updated with Epilogue)





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun recalled carefully watching the red sports car parked right in front of his family own flower shop, wondering if the person inside was really going to come in. He wasn't surprised when he found the driver getting out wearing name brand clothes and shiny, expensive looking sunglasses. He was surprised though to actually see him walking through the front door. 

Sehun greeted him like he was trained to do, watching as he came closer to the front desk where he was sitting at, pulling something out of his wallet in the process. Sehun noticed that the sunglasses were still covering his eyes. It bothered him slightly. 

"I need to make arrangements for multiple deliveries." The customer said slowly. He hands Sehun a card for some lawn service with an address written on the back. The man ordered a dozen of their prettiest flowers, which ever that may be in season, to be put into a bouquet and delivered to the address on the card on the 22nd of every month for a year. 

That was a first for Sehun. He had make many bouquets and flowery presents for many different occasions with a romantic theme to them (and he's always secretly envied them) but this is the first one the happen over a long span of time and to be repeated, like a monthly reminder of the love this man had for the receiver. Sehun thought it was sickly sweet with the element of being unique with its own little twist. He appreciated it. 

The man ordering him like a slave to do exactly as he says...not so much, but he had to give to him that this was defiantly charming. That and he was used to people being a bit demanding with their plans. They wanted everything to be perfect for that one moment, and Sehun did not take that this man would accept anything less than that. 

"So, these will be delivered every 22nd of every month, correct?" The man challenged him like an exam question. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Even for the 22nd of this month, correct?" 

"Of course, sir." Sehun reassured him. "What would you like your message to be?" 

The man left the message simply as "I love you." The message stated the name of the man in front of him as Kris and the flowers and message were meant for a person named Junmyeon. That wasn't a first for Sehun. He could handle that. 

Sehun charged the man for a years' worth and Kris gave him more than the total, stating that he needs to look decent when he went to deliver them. He nodded his head and thanked him in exchanged, which was useless, since the older man already turned around started walking out of the shop and back to his red sports car. He never took off his sunglasses. 

The week went by, and Sehun found himself actually excited for the upcoming delivery. He put together the best bouquet he had made in a while, a bundle of red roses and pink jasmines with little forget-me-nots as accents. He wants this one to be particularly special. 

He didn't necessarily like Kris and the way he carried himself around other people that he saw from his brief encounter with him, but he like to cutely daydream that maybe he was different with this Junmyeon fellow. That maybe (yeah, he's a hard ass and all but) he was all sweet and loving with Junmyeon and they were happy together and he just wanted to show him that he loved him. Sehun couldn't hate on the guy too hard for trying to take care of his signification other. 

Sehun brought out on his best uniform for the delivery. He even went as far as to iron his black button up shirt with the flower shop's name on it and fashioned it with tan khakis. He looked like an idiot college kid (which he was) but he was an idiot college kid on a mission to fill someone heart up with love and joy. That was worth the horrible image in the mirror to Sehun. 

He drove over to the house in the flower shop white van, the bouquet in a fancy glass vase in the space beside him. He soon found himself in a nice neighborhood that he would considered casual luxury. He soon located the house near the end of the road as his target and parked into the driveway steadily. He fixed his shirt and hair in the same side view mirror before grabbing the vase and making his way up the front door. He noticed that there was only one vehicle in the open garage. He only kept walking.

Sehun also noticed the big open windows in the front of the house. They were so big, and the glass was so clear, to the point that Sehun could easily see the small details in the white fabric of the curtains. He took an overview of the house overall, which was looked as if it could hold a family of ten. He wondered again why there was only one car in the driveway.

Sehun went up and knocked onto the wooden front door, holding up his floral work of art, ready to surprise someone with the gift.

When the door open, Sehun was the one who got surprised. 

The man on the other side of the door had bright-almost white-blonde hair that was parted on the side and push back from his face, showing off his wide forehead. He wore a grey sweater with black slacks, as if he was having a casual uniform day in the office. He had plum, pastel pink lips and wore thick black framed glass that sat on top of his sky-high cheek bones. His eyes were soft looking and almost welcoming, as if they were inviting Sehun to fall into them. 

Sehun really hoped this wasn't Junmyeon. That just wasn't fair.

He looked messy and caught off guard, looking at Sehun and the flowers he was holding with a hesitate look. Sehun forget that he hadn't spoken yet.

"Delivery for Junmyeon." He said, as if he was an awkward teenager asking his crush to prom. He mentally scowled himself. 

Sehun handed the flowers over to Junmyeon who looked at them with more surprise in his eyes then actual happiness and flattery like Sehun was hoping for. 

"Who are these from?" He asked. His voice was almost as soft as his eyes.

"It says who the sender is on the card." Sehun answered him, forgetting Kris's name when he asked. His IQ level always dropped in front of boys who reminded him of Ken Dolls.

Junmyeon found the card and looked down at it. Sehun watched as Junmyeon's face changed from cautious to a mixture of other emotions. His face tightens, and he pursed his lips firmly together. Sehun watched the air getting caught in his throat, making his breathing stop altogether. He was about to ask if the blonde headed man in front of him was okay, but Junmyeon flitted his head up then, and Sehun could painfully see the hurt in those soft eyes that were drowning in the tears forming at the rim and almost falling out and down those full and flawless cheeks.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Junmyeon said in a hasty tone before closing the door and in a swift swing, cutting Sehun off before he could even get his concern question to leave his lips.

That was not the way he wanted this delivery to turn out.

 The next few deliveries ended the same way the first one did. Junmyeon taking the flowers before closing the door quickly, leaving Sehun at that same door, even more confused than before.

Junmyeon was a first for Sehun in multiple ways. He was the first customer to actually have a negative response towards one of his most beautiful bouquets (and it was the kind of negative that he really didn't want). He was also the first customer to become a total mystery to Sehun in the matter of a minute and stay on his mind for the rest of the next following months (and possibly the rest of his life).

Sehun become obsessed over Junmyeon and his connection to Kris. Obliviously it wasn't good. If the relationship was that bad, why would Kris send Junmyeon flowers? And why on the 22nd of every month? Were they once lovers? Were they long lost lovers that never were maybe? Was Kris just an over obsessive ex and Junmyeon was still extremely hurt over the breakup? …

He had no clue, but he did have a clue over how much this must be for Junmyeon and how much pain he must be in to be brought to tears so easily. As much as Sehun really enjoyed thinking about Junmyeon and daydreaming about maybe having a date with the beautiful blond one day, he didn't like doing this to him. This wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. He didn't know why or how, but he knew that this couldn't go on, so Sehun made a decision about the problem at hand: If Junmyeon wanted him to stop delivering the flowers to his door, then he would do so, no questions asked, and no additional charges needed. 

This was the question that Sehun planned to ask as he drove over to the house now, another bouquet beside him, but this time it was purple mallows and white magnolias with small apple blossoms for a pop of color. Sehun thought deeply into the flowers he put into the bouquets for Junmyeon, trying his best to be romantic to the core. He was first doing so in respect for Kris and the seemingly good intentions and the good money he paid for it to be done. Now, Sehun did it in a secret attempt to show is small affection for Junmyeon, mentally saying 'Screw Kris' inside his head.

It wasn't uncommon for men or women or get flowers for their loved ones as a format to say sorry for whatever issue they had, and Sehun considered this the same case for Kris towards Junmyeon, but he constantly saw the image of Junmyeon's beautiful and open eyes beginning to overflow with sad tears, and he felt a deep resentment for Kris boil down at the bottom of his stomach. He didn't know or could even think of a horrible action that Kris would do in order for that to happen, but it did, and Sehun didn't care about any excuse he could possibly have. He hated Kris for hurting Junmyeon, even though Sehun was very sure he knew close to nothing about not only the situation but about the blonde boy on the other end of the big wooden door. He didn't care. This wasn't only painful for Junmyeon, but for Sehun as well. 

It was mainly painful for the near fact that Sehun had a splitting headache from his sinus infection. His nose was stuffy, and his eyes were starting to water. And it was raining as well, which only added onto his busy work day. He hated this. 

Sehun knocked on the door, waiting for the answer. He was ready for his mission (and to say goodbye to the pretty boy forever) when the feeling of a sneeze came over him, just as the sound of the unlocking of the door sounded. Right when the door open, Sehun let out a powerful 'achoo' which caused Junmyeon to even be taken back from. Sehun discover this when he looked up, the embarrassment hitting him as he became insanely lightheaded. He regains himself and his balance before looking back at the man at the door who was looking at him with concern.

"Delivery." He muttered out before sniffling. Junmyeon took the flowers while looking at Sehun with pity. 

"Are you okay?" Junmyeon asked him softly as if he was his worried mother.

"Yeah, just under the weather with this damn rain and all." Sehun answered back, trying to not sound so miserable. He mentally scowled himself for swearing in front of not only his crush but his customer as well. He was not doing well.

Junmyeon studied him for a moment before carefully speaking again. "Would you like to come in for some tea? You really don't look well at all."

Sehun's first thought was: _Wow, I must look really bad…_

Then it registered in his head what he was in the position of, and before he even thought about it, he answered: "Okay."

Junmyeon let him in with a shy smile, telling him to settle himself onto the couch and to make himself comfortable. Sehun thanked him as he made his way over to the large L shaped couch that sat in the middle of the large space. Sehun watched as Junmyeon excused himself to the kitchen to make the tea. Sehun like the way he walked. 

Junmyeon soon came back into the living room with a tray of tea cups and small snacks. Sehun watched him from underneath his lashes, taking him in as he bends down to settle the tray down on the table in front of them. He wore a spotless white button up shirt with sand colored khakis. His glasses hung off his left shirt pocket and his plaid patterned tie hung loosely off his neck, as if he just got done with work and was finally allowed to breath. Funny how Sehun still wasn't able to breath every time he looked at him (especially now since his nose wasn't working).

Sehun quietly thanked him, loving the warmth of the liquid touching his lips. 

"It's been so long since I had company over. It gets lonely in this place every now and then." He sounded so at peace, yet so small.

"I wish I could relate. I have roommates who don't know what it means to be quiet."

Junmyeon actually giggled at that statement. "I know what you mean. I had roommates that were the same way in college. Are you in school?"

"Yeah. I'm in my last year."

"What are you studying?'

"Business Management. I want to take over the family business."

"Your family owns the florist shop you work at?" Junmyeon seemingly become excited by this. "That's so cute."

Sehun simply smiled (and squeaked) at the compliment, before escaping to his tea. "Thank you. Are you in school?"

"Oh, I've been out of school for a while now."

"Really? But you look so young." Sehun almost regretted stating that with the way he felt himself blush, but it was worth it nonetheless with the way Junmyeon smiled at his compliment, the first real smile he seen come from the other boy ever.

"Really? Thank you. I was so worried about looking older because of everything." His cheeks blooming like roses. "I even dyed my hair this color to look younger." 

Sehun smiled at him. "You look like my age. And this color looks really good on you." 

Sehun didn't think when he raised his hand up to feel a strand lock of hair on top of Junmyeon's hair. The older boy slightly jumped at the sudden contact, but he didn't move away, he only looked down and shyly smiled at the floor, his cheeks growing redder. Sehun didn't say it, but Junmyeon's hair was soft and silky, like flower petals.

He took away his hand and wrapped his fingers around his cup, mentally taping them there to prevent any more embarrassing episodes. He mentally smacked himself.

"How old are you anyway?" Sehun tried to cover up the now awkward moment. 

"27." 

He huffed out a snicker at the older man. "You're not even 30 yet."

"I know." Junmyeon casted his yes downward, and Sehun could see them becoming sad again. "I just feel so old with everything."

Sehun had an idea what 'everything' meant, but he retained himself from asking the million questions replaying in his head and sat heavily on his tongue. He didn't want to go back down that road, so he changed the matter quickly.

"Where did you go to school?" He asked in a slightly cheerier voice that brought Junmyeon's attention back to him. "What did you study?"

Sehun like to think that this was the beginning for them and their little routine.

They stayed on that couch and talked through the afternoon and into the late night that day. He enjoyed every second he spent talking to Junmyeon, as if he was meant to do just that in the universe. 

Sehun learned that Junmyeon just recently turned 27 last May, which was the same month he dyed his hair the blonde color it was now. He learned that Junmyeon went to the same college that he was in now, majored in Accounting, and graduated at the top of his class. He was working as a Tax Accountant for multiple large businesses around the area, meaning that he traveled around sometimes, but not too much, enough to have a solid settling place to call home. He was the youngest son of two retire teachers who he loved dearly and called daily. He loved reading classic literature and had two whole book shelves full of them, in both paper back and leather bound. He liked the love stories the most…

He liked watching Junmyeon's facial expression whenever he talked or laughed. His eyes always seemed to light up in almost everything he said, and they seem to be so much fuller and more alive whenever he found Sehun at this door. Sehun always liked how they were looking at him instead of the bouquet in his hands.

He also discovered Junmyeon always had a habit of constantly pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, and Sehun can tell right when his about to do it. Sometimes he would beat him to it and push them up for him, which would cause them both to burst out in laughter like school children. Junmyeon would hold onto his wrist whenever he did it, which meant more to Sehun then it should.

During their long and fun talks, they would mainly go into the detailing of Sehun's life, which was hard because the millions and millions questions he had for the beautiful man across him would almost become too loud in his head for him to ignore. He still wanted to know why the 22nd and who was Kris to him. He just wanted to know all about Junmyeon, who was becoming more than a crush to Sehun.

Sometimes, in the night, Sehun would let himself pretend that maybe him and Junmyeon were actually a couple that lived in that big house together, and later on they would go up stair and stay in bed together and sleep in each other's arm, happily in love. When he would go to leave, Sehun would always ended up being more hurt than normal when he did that. 

It was the latest visit when Sehun finally got what he wanted, to a degree. Sehun had brought over the flowers and was instantly invited inside for tea. Junmyeon and him would sit and talk, near the now lit fireplace so they could avoid the cold outside. It turns dark to quickly for Sehun's liking and Junmyeon suggested they bust out the wine. 

"That looks nice." Sehun commented, eyeing at the fancy looking bottle.

"I've been dying to pop it out. I like to think this as a special time." Junmyeon wasn't good at hiding his blush from him. Sehun let himself smile at the warm feeling that wavered through his body. Junmyeon considered him special.

They both had some, only drinking about half the bottle. Junmyeon was sipping the last of the wine in his glass when Sehun's eyes glanced over to the large stereo against the far wall. 

"I love music." Sehun let himself state. "I used to be on the dance team in high school and they thought I had great taste, so they always let me pick out the songs."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Junmyeon smiled up at him, eyes shimmering so brightly.

"I was also the only one, out all of those twenty kids, who knew how to slow dance." Sehun let himself gloat and Junmyeon only giggled more at him and his proud smirk.

"I bet you were popular at all the school dances."

"Oh, of course." 

Junmyeon blushed when Sehun winked at him, cheeks red as roses again. He thinks that he can never get tire of that sight.

Sehun stands and wonders over to the stereo, feeling Junmyeon's eyes follow him from the couch. He finds a disc he like on the top of the pile of takes beside him and places it in. The music soon plays, and he glances over to Junmyeon with a rise brow. Junmyeon seems to glow under his look, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He sat there, looking innocently up at him. 

The younger male reaches out his arm, asking for Junmyeon's hand. The older boy's shakes his head while laughing.

"No sir."

"Come on." Sehun coaxed him in a smooth voice. "Don't you want to dance with the one and only?"

The beautiful man laughed at him, and actually got up, taking off his glasses before making his way over to him. Sehun smiled in victory, watching the way Junmyeon walked over to him. He took his hand and together they began to sway side to side, softly and loosely to the beat of the song.

Junmyeon was shy, and really won't look at him at first. They were at a distance from each other, and Sehun was selfish and wanted to be closer. He wanted to feel the soft eyed boy's body heat on his skin.

Sehun knew it was wrong to want it. He knew it was wrong to want any of this. He didn't even know if Junmyeon wanted to. But he did, he wanted it so bad…

They soon became closer in space when the next song began to play. Sehun noticed again how Junmyeon was a few inches shorter then him and found it cute of the older one. Junmyeon was starting to glance up at him, not fully eye to eye contact but it was there. Sehun didn't mind. 

They got lost in the swaying, letting the movement fill up the time and the music to fill up the silence that felt comfortable enough. Junmyeon settle his head onto his shoulder, placing his hand on his chest, which Sehun held in his own hand, starting at the two together. He wondered if their fingers would lace together like he wanted them too. He shouldn't want that either. 

He felt how Junmyeon's arm fall onto the lower part of his back, while his own was wrapped around his waist holding him close but not close enough. 

He only looked at the hand he held up to his chest, running his thumb over the long fingers folded over his. He could feel those soft eyes on his, watching him. 

He turned to the heavenly pile of blonde hair beside him, loving how the tousles looked like pure gold in the fire light nearby. He loved how he could feel Junmyeon's slow breathing against his chest. Sehun could stay this way forever, forgetting about the universe and the world around them and forever swaying to the music with Junmyeon here with him. He wondered if this was love.

Junmyeon moved from under him, now facing him. Sehun looked back at him, still swaying, but softer now, still gracing his thumb over the fingers he wanted to hold properly so bad. 

They stayed that way for a while, just swaying and looking at each other. Sehun wanted nothing more than to kiss him there. Those soft lips and those soft eyes made him want to do things he shouldn't want to do. He wanted to love Junmyeon properly, in the way he should be loved. 

Sehun settled himself to place a soft kiss on the shorter man's head, into the beautiful locks of gold that were soft but not as soft as those lips or those eyes. He wanted more. 

Sehun left that evening with a heavy feeling in his chest and his mind running like wildfire, almost as hot as his lips. He didn't want to leave Junmyeon at the door, with his arms wrapped around himself, watching him leave the drive way and drive off. 

He didn't want to go. He wanted to be the one to hold him, to see him sleep at night and to be the one to wake him up in the morning. He wanted to kiss him, so badly. He knew this was love then.

The next 22nd arrived and Sehun planned to actually kiss Junmyeon properly this time, like he should have that night. He was secretly hoping to dance with him again, to kiss him, and then spend the rest of the night with him. He didn't want anything sexual, he just wanted to be with Junmyeon. 

Sehun took the bouquet of white carnations and yellow roses with little forget me nots and packed it into his car. It was cloudy outside, looking as if it would rain soon. Sehun hoped to get there before then. He didn't want to make Junmyeon come out in this weather. 

Once Sehun arrived into the neighborhood, he spotted another car in Junmyeon's driveway. A bright red sports car…

Sehun felt everything inside him shut down. 

He parked along the side of the street, taking the bouquet of flowers with his as he walked up the way, on his way to the door. He told himself to keep an open mind.

As he walked closer and closer to the house, Sehun began to hear loud, high pitched noises coming from the house. He recognized one of them as Junmyeon's, his voice carrying what he identified as rage and sorrow.

"Myeonie, please!"

"Get out!"

"Myeonie please! I miss you!"

"I said get out, damn it!"

"I miss you, Myeonie! I miss holding you! I miss kissing you!"

"Go kiss Tao! Like you did throughout our whole marriage!"

_Marriage_.

"Junmyeon please! This is ridiculous!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"I love you Junmyeon! You have to forgive me at some point!"

"I can't forgive you, ever! I don't love you anymore! I hate you! And I want you out of my life!"

Silence. 

Sehun stood outside the house, listening to the noiseless crashing effect that Junmyeon's words have left on everyone. He understood everything then.

Junmyeon and Kris were once married, but they were now divorced, or at least in the process of so. No wonder… Everything made sense then to Sehun: the flowers, the 22nd, the sadness in those soft eyes.

"Fine." A stiff and angry sound came from inside, followed by thumbing footsteps that grew louder and louder to Sehun. A burst was at the door, making it open widely and out came a tall figure. It was Kris, his sunglasses pushed up on top of his brown hair. His eyes were red and watery, and he was breathing hard. His eyes landed on him, looking between him and the bouquet that he was holding in front of him.

Before Sehun could even think, Kris took the flowers from his hands and stormed back into the house through the still open door.

"Here's your flowers, honey!" Kris screamed, followed by a crashing sound of shattering glass. "I love you!" 

Kris stormed out of the house again, passing Sehun, straight to his car. Sehun jumped out of his shocked and raced inside the house, calling for Junmyeon's name. He found the beautiful boy stand in his living room, covering his hands with his face as he sobbed. Sehun looked passed that to find the now ruin flowers and vase on the floor, about two feet away from where the blonde man was. He thanked god for that.

"Junmyeon..." Sehun called to the beautiful man again.

"Don't." He put his hand out weakly. "Please, Sehun, not now… I'm not mad at you or anything. I just need to be alone. Please…"

He nodded, understanding why. Sehun shyly walked over to the door, feeling as if he should stay instead. 

"Sehun." Junmyeon called him back before he was completely out of the door. He looked at Sehun head on, those soft eyes even redder and wetter than Kris's. He bit his lower lip and Sehun could see he was slightly shaking. "Don't bring anymore flowers."

Sehun felt himself shut down as his heart deflated. He looked at Junmyeon a second longer before nodding and finally leaving, for good. He mentally said his goodbye when he passed the large window before getting in his truck and driving away.

He knew what Junmyeon really meant. And it broke his heart (and he guessed Junmyeon didn't like love stories anymore.) 

The next few weeks passed by slowly and painfully. Sehun found himself so depressed and moody all the time. He was so close to snapping at so many people when they simply just talked to him. It was harder since his roommates kept asking him what was wrong with him. He always replied the same: nothing.

Sehun was pushing all his emotions down and trying his best to keep them at bay, to forget everything about Junmyeon. He wanted to pretend that he never encountered him or ever knew him. He wanted to stop daydreaming about his soft eyes, his soft lips, his soft hair. He wanted to forget about his love for love stories and the way he walked. He just wanted to forget about the special way Junmyeon made him feel and he wanted to stop feeling the heartache from its lost. He just wanted to be okay again. He secretly wondered if this is how Junmyeon felt when Sehun first showed up at his door that day. 

All of it didn't boil over till later on, when Sehun saw that damn red sports car again, parked in front of his shop. He couldn't believe it.

Sehun kept his head down and breathed as he heard Kris walk into the shop. He could feel his heartbeat racing and his blood becoming fire within his veins. He picked his head back up to find Kris at the counter, pulling out his credit card from his wallet. Those damn sunglasses where still over his eyes, and Sehun was reminded of Junmyeon's thick frame glasses again. His skin crawled.

"What can I do for ya?" Sehun asked through gritted teeth. 

"I need to make a delivery for a dozen roses." Kris said like a demanding mom. Like him and Sehun didn't actually know what the fuck was going on.

He sighed before asking. "To who?"

"It's the same as my prior arrangements."

Sehun wanted nothing more than to scream. 

"The message?"

"The same as before."

Sehun went to write down what it was but couldn't make his hand create the name he loved so much in pen. He couldn't do it for this man in front of him, the same man who cheated on him. Sehun broke then.

"No. I won't do it." He pushed the card and the paper toward Kris.

"Pardon?" Kris challenged his words.

"Your money is not welcomed here. We won't take your order. Please leave."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead." Sehun looked up to glare at Kris, hoping he get the damn message. The older man only pushed up his sunglasses to revile his eyes. They were mean and glaring back.

"Look, all I want you to do is deliver these damn flowers."

"I'm not going to deliver your pathetic excuse for an apology anymore." Sehun snared at him. "Now if you like to send some flowers to your side mistress, maybe I can arrange that for you."

"Hey! That's none of your business. That's strictly between me and my husband."

"Ex-husband." 

Sehun didn't except to be grabbed by the collar and brought up to the other man's face, practically over the counter. Sehun was surprised but he kept his glare up, looking at Kris with the same hatred in his eyes.

After a few seconds, Kris let him go, settle him down on a push. The man brought his sunglasses back over his face and took his card back before turning away and walking out of the shop for good. Sehun watched him drive away, angrier at himself than anything.

The 22nd day of the month came and Sehun respected what Junmyeon requested. He didn't make any beautiful bouquets that day. He simply went to work, suffered, when back home (ignoring his roommates' concern for his sad expression), and locked himself in his room, letting the heartache break him fully and letting the tears run down his cheek. He cried throughout the night. 

It was the 23rd when Sehun decided that this was enough. He didn't care about anything anymore. He only cared about Junmyeon and he wanted him, damn it.

At the end of the work day, Sehun put together a beautiful bouquet of daffodils and plumerias before dashing off into his car and driving over to the nice neighborhood across town. He prepared the message on the drive there, trying to keep himself in the zone of determination before it leaves it. He had to do this. He couldn't just leave him alone anymore.

Sehun came up the drive of the familiar house and walked up to the door with his small but meaningful bouquet. He knocked on the door, hoping to god for an answer. 

Junmyeon opened the door, surprised to see Sehun standing there with another bouquet. The beautiful man opens his mouth to speak but Sehun beat him to it.

"Look, I know what you said, but if you look at the message, you see that this is different. This is from someone else." Sehun rambled off in his explanation before handing the bouquet to Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon took it slowly, glancing down at the card that read:

_Junmyeon-_

_Let's make our own love story._

_-Sehun_

Junmyeon looked back up to him, his soft eyes full of something that stopped he from speaking more. He watched as they grew softer and happier, as if they were coming to their own conclusion. He watches as Junmyeon slowly smiled at him, a real smile that lit up his whole face, making his glasses slide down his nose a bit. His cheeks were blooming again, and he knew his were too.

Sehun felt himself smile too. He was finally getting what he wanted.

"Would you like to come in, Sehun?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

Sehun walked into the home again, smiling. He watched Junmyeon walked over to the coffee table setting the flowers down before going off to make tea, like he always did. Sehun was smiling to the point it hurt his cheeks now. He was happy, so unbelievably happy.

Junmyeon was soon back, handing Sehun his cup before settling himself down on the couch. They were facing each other, only a foot apart. Sehun stretched his legs out, mindlessly having his foot grace along Junmyeon's sock covered ankle. He loved the way his cheeks bloomed.

"I think I owe you and explanation." Junmyeon weakly said, looking shyly at him.

"You do." Sehun nodded his head, waiting for it.

"Okay, well. Kris and I were married for about four years, but we have known each other our whole lives. We met when we were in the third grade and soon became best friends. We started dating in high school and stayed together in through college, even though we went to different schools. We graduated the same week and got married the next week. It was great at first, till my 26th birthday, when I walked in on him and his best friend in the bathroom of the restaurant we were celebrating at."

"Dear god…" Sehun breathed. He thought he heard it all…

"Yeah. It hurt, a lot. And that best friend of his was the same friend he met and roomed with throughout college." Junmyeon glanced down at his tea. "It makes you wonder…"

Sehun could see the hurt and anger in those soft eyes. He wanted to make Junmyeon feel better, but he knew he couldn't. He just listened to him and tried his best to understand.

"We tried to make it work from there, but I couldn't do it. We were just acting as if it never happened and that made the pain only worse for me. I filed for a divorced six months later and kicked him out. I was done at that point."

Sehun only nodded. He respected that they tried to work it out, especially since they were together for so long, but he also understood Junmyeon's feelings and supported his actions. Sehun doubted if he could even handle a problem like that for so long before completely losing it.

The blond man across from his had a distant look in his eyes, sadness maybe, but he went on. "It wasn't till two weeks ago went he finally signed the divorce papers." 

"It took him that long?" He asked, taken back slightly. "How long will it be before it's all over?"

"Through lawyers and compromises, a couple of weeks. It won't be too long."

"Then you're single?" Sehun hoped Junmyeon didn't take his question the wrong way.

"Yup. Single and divorced." He signed at the thought with a disappointed tone. 

"Hey," Sehun shrugged. "If anyone ask, just say it happened in Vegas."

Junmyeon laughed at his joke, and he loved the smile on his face. It was beautiful and real, and it made him feel all warm inside.

"I'll be sure to do just that." Junmyeon giggled more at him. "But it's alright. I get to keep my car and house. He can keep his car and the condo."

"Why do you get the house?" Sehun really hated himself for asking that, hoping that Junmyeon didn't take that the wrong way.

"Because it was mine before we got married. I inherited from my grandparents." Sehun mentally noted how lucky he was there.

"Oh," The younger boy said. "I was wondering why your house was so big. I thought you were secretly a hoarder at one point." 

Junmyeon laughed louder this time, letting himself lean forward into Sehun's space. He didn't mind, but he did want to get closer to Junmyeon, to smell his fresh scent and feel his warmth. He refocused himself on the man across from him, staring at those soft lips.

It was quiet among them for a moment between them. Sehun only looked at Junmyeon studying him as he looked down at this tea, moving his fingers along the surface design. It was comfortable, and he like that fact about them and their relationship. 

"Why did you come in that first time I asked you too?" Junmyeon suddenly questioned him. 

Sehun looked at his face, which was solid and blank of any emotions. He noticed how low those black framed glasses were on his face and tried to restrain himself from pushing them up for him. 

"Why did you ask me in the first place?" Sehun asked him back. His tone was soft yet forward. That was the question he wanted answered the most, the only that he wanted to ask all along. 

"I asked you first." Junmyeon said slowly, letting himself smirk before answering. Sehun smiled at the cute expression on his face. 

Sehun felt himself beginning to grow hot. He glanced downward, not wanting to let himself smile like he did. 

"When I came for that first delivery, and you opened the door…" He started out. "I really hoped you weren't Junmyeon." 

Sehun felt himself begin to blush more. He glanced up to find Junmyeon the same way, smiling widely. He knew what he was doing, and Sehun did a lot more then appreciate it.

"Why?" The handsome man asked him. 

"Because that's just not fair." He answered softly. Junmyeon blushed more and covered his goofy smile with one of his hands, looking away from him like a school girl. He smiled at his work, loving the sight.

"Now you have to answer me." Sehun taunted him, moving closer to the other man.

"No sir." Junmyeon held his hands up in defense.

"Oh, yes sir." Sehun took one of his hands into his own, watching as he giggled more, moving ever so slightly closer. "Answer me."

Junmyeon bit his lower lip, not looking at him who could easily put his forehead together with his if he wanted to. Their hands were still together, hanging over the side of the couch. He tried to ignore the tingly feeling he was receiving in his fingers.

"Well, even though I didn't care for what you were getting me," Sehun kept his eyes on the beautiful man in front of him, who was now looking at him with a certain light within his soft eyes. He could feel the movement around his hand as his fingers glided into the other's perfectly. "I have to admit, I did find you the tiniest bit cute." 

"Only a tiny bit?" Sehun raised a brow at him, leaning in more. 

Instead of answering, Junmyeon looked up at Sehun with those soft eyes, and they closed the gap between them. Junmyeon's lips were softer than he could ever imagined, and they were warmer than the sun. He felt the other man's free hand reach up and combed through the hair on the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Sehun was the one to take it deeper and bit his lower lip to ask for entree. Junmyeon let him in and he could smell his cologne of ocean scent and feel the movement of his mouth and tongue.

Sehun wanted to breath in Junmyeon whole. He wanted to observe all of him into himself. He wanted his skin and his warmth. He wanted his voice and his perfect fingers. He wanted those soft eyes and lips. He wanted that blond hair and those damn cheek bones. He wanted to feel Junmyeon's body under him, moving along with his. He wanted to feel him completely and all over. He wanted him more then he could even possibly contain. 

When they finally departed, Sehun was breathless and felt light headed, but he was happy. He saw Junmyeon the same way, smiling as if he just won a prize. Sehun felt like he just won it all.

The beautiful man held his head, putting his head onto Sehun's shoulder. "What are you being all bashful for?" Sehun teased him, earning him more giggles underneath his chin. "I don't know about you, but I've wanted to do that since I first got here." Sehun flirts with him more. 

He could feel the smile on his own face when Jumyeon lifted his head up, placing his forehead back onto his. Their fingers were still laced together when he wrapped the spare hands together. Perfect. 

"This is nice." Junmyeon announced in a small voice. It was full of affection and joy.

"It is." Sehun placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I never felt this way about anyone before."

Junmyeon smiled more at him, squeezing their intertwined hands sweetly. Sehun never felt this peaceful and happy before. He thought of confessing then.

"Is this okay? Like, are you allow to…?" Sehun gestured with their woven hands.

"I'm technically not legally single yet, but if we just keep it quiet and on the down low… until it's all over…" Junmyeon looked at him with a slight guilty light in his eyes, as if he was being a bad person. Sehun almost laughed at the thought.

Then another thought occurred to him. "I have to tell you something…" 

Junmyeon looked at him with concern. "What?"

Sehun told him about the visit Kris made at the flower shop the other day and how it almost ended in a fight. He felt ashamed and mentally scowled himself for being so stupid.

"You defended me?" Junmyeon asked him once he was done.

"Of course." He said. "You're in the right here. And I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier within the month." Sehun watched as Junmyeon thought about the load of information he just gave him. His eye brows were knitted down and close together. His eyes were distant in thought and he pursed his lips.

"If he wanted to claim that, he would have done it by now." He came to that conclusion. "He's already signed the papers, so it's done."

"So… we're okay?" Sehun asked hopefully.

"Yeah." The older one placed a kiss on his nose. "We've never been better."


End file.
